


Before Your Reality

by LoserLemon



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Drama, Drug Use, Elementary School, F/F, High School, Horror, LGBTQ Themes, Literature, Middle School, Romance, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLemon/pseuds/LoserLemon
Summary: Before Your Reality is a fanfiction set back in time to when the ddlc girls were in elementary school and (possibly) Middle school. It will mainly be about how they met, and how their relationship grows throughout the years.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Third person POV  
It has been a few months since Mc suddenly disappeared from the school, and nobody seems to remember him accept for Monika. Of course, she had to erase all the girls memories once Sayori went haywire, so it's no surprise to her that only she remembers them. (In this fanfic, Mc is non-binary or just any gender)

Monika 3rd person POV  
Monika laid in a deep sleep on her bed, her head barely resting on her pillow and her blankets scattered on top of her. She was up all night coding for the third time this week. Her head suddenly jolted up as her loud obnoxious morning alarm went off. She let out a long sigh as she turned it off and forced herself to get out of bed.

She grabbed her school uniform and tied her hair neatly into a ponytail. She got a small breakfast and did everything to get ready before heading to school.

Small time skip to when she's walking to school  
She walked slowly to school, soaking in the warm morning sun and the fresh dewy air. She closed her heavy eyes trying to get a little shut eye before school. She was soon interrupted by the familiar cheery tone coming from behind her.   
"Hey! Wait up!"  
She turned around to see Sayori running towards her with things stuffed sloppily in her backpack. She stopped to let her catch up.

"Did you forget about me?" Sayori asked, panting a little.

Monika let out a small chuckle and smiled sweetly. She did forget about her, since she was used to Mc being Sayori's childhood friend. Now that MCs gone, Monika has taken their place.

"No, I didn't forget about you. I just got distracted." She quickly made up an excuse.

"Good." Sayori smiled. A book suddenly drops from her backpack, making her jump. Monika giggled at Sayori and how easily frightened she gets. She grabs Sayoris backpack.

"Sayori, do you know how to put things properly in a backpack?" She chuckled as she rearranged all her books and notebooks neatly into the backpack.

Sayori laughed as she picked up her backpack.

"And I can put stuff in a backpack properly, I was just running out of time. I could barely even do my hair, let alone get bre-" Monika tossed a spare energy bar to Sayori.

"You should go to bed earlier, Sayori. It's bad for your health to go to bed late and be in a rush in the mornings." She's one to talk. Sayori let out a small sigh.

"I know, I'm working on it."

The two headed off to school.

Time skip to after school   
Sayori's 3rd Person POV  
Sayori skipped into class, being greeted with Yuri and Natsuki fighting. Oh God, what could they possibly be arguing about today? She thought to herself as she walked closer to hear the conversation.   
"Natsuki, I told you we were going to bring snacks today!"

"You didn't tell me crap!"

"Yes I did, I texted you Monday. You just always have your face in a manga."

"No I don't! You always carry around that stupid creepy book!"

"At least I actually read literature."

"How do I know if it's actually literature? You never let anyone touch it."

"What does this even have to do with the snacks?" Yuri looked annoyed. Sayori awkwardly sat down trying to stay out of the conversation.

"You brought up literature, so I should be asking you-" just then Monika rushed in with a stack of what appeared to be papers and photos.

3rd person POV

"Sorry I'm late everyone! I came across these and I just had to bring them!"

Sayori let out a sigh of relief when she saw Monika. Yuri seemed to feel the same. Natsuki just rolled her eyes and decided to drop the conversation.

"What are those Monika?" Yuri glanced curiously at the stack of photos and papers.

"They're pictures, duh." Natsuki said in an annoyed tone. Yuri ignored Natsuki's comment.

"What are the photos for?" Sayori walked towards Monika, helping her set the stack down on the desks pushed together to form a table.

"They're our photos we took in elementary and middle school!" Natsuki's expression lightened as Monika said that.

"Where did you find them?" Natsuki walked over to them, Yuri hesitantly following after her.

"I.. found them at my house and forgot to get them this morning." She actually found them in an old file while she was busy coding after school.

"You hesitated." Natsuki said half jokingly. Yuri lightly elbowed her.

"Well, let's look at them! I bet we all looked adorable in elementary!" Sayori smiled excitedly as she flipped over the first photo.

The girls started looking through the photos, with all the memories flooding back to them.

A/N  
Hello! Thank you for reading this far! This is kinda short, because it's just the beginning. I guess you could say, "pilot" or "trailer" lol. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Again thank you for reading my fanfic and I'm looking forward to writing more chapters! I promise they'll be longer than this one ;-;

Word count: 859


	2. Just Sayori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its little Sayori's first day of school, how will it go?

3rd Person POV (At Sayoris)  
The cozy morning sun reached out onto a pale girls resting face, showing each individual strand of her short strawberry-blonde hair sprawled onto her pillow. She looked as if she had went to bed quite late the night before, and was soaking in the little sleep she had gotten. Above her bed frame was a picture nailed to her wall. The picture had small blue and pink patterns on it, with a yellow sun in the corner of the drawing. In the middle was the name Sayori sloppily written on it.

A few minutes passed and a woman that appeared to be Sayori's mother quietly walked into the room. She had medium-lengthed blonde hair, with vibrant blue eyes like Sayori's. The woman opened her closet near the twin-sized bed the weary girl was stretched out on, and picked out a pink fluffy sweater with a white skirt, and a white button up shirt to go underneath. She reached down and picked out matching baby pink socks and white shoes. Once she folded them and put them neatly on a desk that was beside the bed, she sat down by the sleeping strawberry-blonde and lightly brushed her hand across her face.

"Sayori, time to wake up." She warmly smiled down at the resting Sayori. The small girl squeezed her eyes shut and put a pillow over her face.  
"Mmm... five for minutes Mama.. or ten.." she drifted in and out of a light sleep. Her mother just chuckled and lightly shook her.  
"It's your first day of school today, aren't you excited?" She replied by sinking deeper into her bed. The woman smiled and sighed, thinking of ways to get the petite girl to wake up.  
"I made you pancakes for breakfast, you better go get them before they get cold." She said convincingly enough to make Sayori shoot up, causing the pillow that was on top of her fall of the bed.  
"Really?!" She said excitingly, her tiredness being quickly washed away. The woman nodded and Sayori jumped out of bed, her hair flying and falling out of its tangles as she ran to the kitchen.

Sayori covered her eyes as she plopped down into the kitchen chair with two pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries on top of it.  
"Mama, it's too bright! Can you pretty please turn the lights off?" She said still covering her eyes dramatically as she walked in behind her. She smiled and chuckled at the sight of the small girl and turned off two of the lights, so there was one on.  
"Thank you!" Sayori said uncovering her eyes and reaching up to take a huge bite of one of the pancakes.  
(A/n: I forgot to mention, Natsuki and Sayori are in First grade, and Monika and Yuri are in second. I know in the game Natsuki's the youngest, but elementary works different sometimes ;-;)  
Sayori finished up her pancakes and plopped down on the couch in the living room. She stayed there for a few minutes until her mother walked in.  
"Sayori, go get dressed so we can head to school" She said softly, smiling at the small child.  
"But Mama, I don't want to go. It's not like I'll miss anything." Sayori added while balancing a pillow on her feet.

"School is very important, plus I'm sure you'll be able to meet plenty of new friends" Sayori's eyed brightened and she smiled while getting up and skipping to her room.

The small girl walked into her room and picked up the button up shirt that lied neatly on her desk. It took her a few minutes, but eventually she buttoned up her shirt and sloppily got her pink sweater on. As she was pulling her socks up, her eyes wandered to the window by her bed. Out the window she saw 4 girls that appeared to be teenagers walking and laughing. One of the girls looked like her. The tallest one had long beautiful purple hair with matching purple eyes, and the second to tallest one had gorgeous emerald green eyes with her brown hair tied neatly in a ponytail. The shortest and what appeared to be the youngest one of the group had short pink hair with pink eyes and a petite figure compared to the rest. They were all wearing matching beige uniforms and cute blue skirts. It appeared the girls were walking to school. Before Sayori had a chance to wave to them, the four girls all disappeared into small light green sparkles and what looked like slight glitches.  
The small girl tilted her head in confusion, but quickly got distracted by an adorable Mini Aussie walking passed her yard. The Aussies fur showed vividly from the bright morning sun reflecting off of it. His icy blue eyes glowed excitedly as he cheerfully sniffed around, exploring beyond his territory.  
"Sayori, you ready to go?"  
Sayori's thoughts were interrupted by her mother checking in on her.  
"Almost, Mama!" Sayori grabbed a brush and hopped onto her chair in front of her small vanity and started brushing her hair. Her hair has always been naturally messy, so it usually did no good to brush it out, but she wanted it to at least look somewhat nice for her first day of school.  
"Alright," her mother replied "We have to leave in a few minutes to meet up with Marcus" hearing his name made Sayori light up. Sayori's mother fixed her sweater so it was neatly placed on top of her button up shirt. She then ruffled her hair, and Sayori giggled and pushed her hand away.  
"Your gonna ruin my hair Mama!" Her mother smiled and checked the time. Her expression changed to a slight panic.  
"It's already time to leave!" She slipped Sayori's shoes on quickly and hurried her out the door. Sayori's lunch and backpack were hanging on the door as she grabbed them both. Sayori excitedly hopped into the backseat of the car, ready for her first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I'm probably going to make a part two to this chapter, since it was getting kinda long lol. Hopefully I can get the second part out soon, so you don't have to wait too long. I'm also writing another ddlc fanfic called Restart! Anygays I'll stop talking before this gets way too long.  
> ~||Word count: 1075||~
> 
> (My wattpad is Loser__Lemon, where you can read more stories of mine!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! I also have a Wattpad, where I’ll most likely post the chapters there first. I also have other stories on there too! Maybe if enough people like this story, I’ll make more stories lol. Im sorry if it takes awhile for me to get a chapter out, I usually have trouble staying concentrated and procrastinate. Im also still getting used to Ao3 and still trying to figure out how to use it! My Wattpad is Loser__Lemon


End file.
